Welt aus Grau
by Lil.KekZ
Summary: In einer Welt aus Schwarz und Weiß existiert kein Grau- was aber passiert, wenn man die Grenze überschreiten muss und auf der anderen Seite etwas völlig Unerwartetes auf einen wartet? HG/DM


Hallöchen ihr Lieben,

ich hoffe, ihr lasst euch von der Länge des Textes nicht abschrecken- die Geschichte zu teilen, hätte dieb Atmosphäre kaputt gemacht.  
Bevor ihr nun aber mit dem Lesen beginnt, hier ein kurzer Hinweis: Auf meinem Profil findet ihr einen Link zu einem interessanten Schreibwettbewerb. Vielleicht haben ein paar von euch ja Lust, mal vorbei zu schauen und sogar mit zu schreiben.  
Ich würde mich freuen.. so und nun geht's los *g

Welt aus grau

Es gibt Situationen im Leben, die alles verändern.

Wie ein tosender Orkan brechen sie über einen herein, ein Wirbel tobender Emotionen, die wie unsichtbare Gitterstäbe einen abgeschlossenen Raum schaffen, in dem das pure Chaos über die altbekannte Ordnung hinweg fegt und nichts zurück lässt als eine Einöde fremder Gedanken.  
Es sind diese Situationen, eingefangene Augenblicke, in denen es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, denn es existieren keine Worte mehr, die es Wert wären, ausgesprochen zu werden.

Hermione Jane Granger hatte stets mit Stolz von sich behaupten können, dass sie in einer Welt aus Ordnung und Regeln lebte, ein Rahmen, der sich dehnen ließ und den sie doch niemals verlassen musste, denn sie wusste, in welchen Gefilden sie sich bewegte, wusste um ihre eigenen Grenzen und kannte jene der Menschen, denen sie täglich begegnete.

Sie hatte viel erlebt und zu viel gesehen in den letzten fünf Jahren ihrer Schullaufbahn und so sehr sie sich zurücksehnte in die Tage ihrer unbeschwerten Kindheit, in denen sie voller Unschuld auf die Vergangenheit zurückschauen konnte, so hatte sie doch immer ihr Bild von Recht und Unrecht bewahren können.

So einfältig es auch klingen mochte, vor allem für einen Menschen, der sich darum bemühte, die unantastbare Fassade perfekter Intelligenz aufrecht zu erhalten , sie hatte immer differenzieren können, eine Welt aus Schwarz und Weiß, aus Gut und Böse.  
Eine Welt mit klar definierten Regeln und Grenzen.

Und diese Welt war nun vor ihren eigenen Augen zerbrochen.

Um sie herum schimmerten Schleier dumpfer Grautöne und die Grenze, eine Grenze, die sie mit bedacht gezogen hatte, war nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen naiver Kindergedanken.

Die Stille schien sich ins Endlose zu spannen und jeder Atemzug, der mit einem leisen Schnaufen ihrem halbgeöffneten Mund entwich, klang wie lautes Kampfgeschrei, Kampfgeschrei, das in jedem Winkel des Raumes wiederhallte.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich auf jeden Luftzug, kämpfte um Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper und der Zwang, sich vollkommen zu beherrschen, trieb ihr eine unangenehme Röte ins Gesicht, eine Röte, die gerade erst zu einem blassen hellrosa verkommen war. Wie aus weiter Ferne, mischte sich das hohle Pfeiffen seines Atems unter das dumpfe Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes, das unnatürlich Laut in ihren Ohren pochte und vibrierte.

Ruhe.  
Sie brauchte dringend Ruhe.

So schnell, wie der Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell wollte er wohl in die Tat umgesetzt werden.  
Aufgebracht riss sie ihre Augen auf, sanftes Rehbraun, das unstet die Umgebung abtastete und ihre Beine, eben noch schwach und verloren, schienen nun auf Befehle zu hören, die aus dem Nirgendwo zu kommen schienen.  
Unbeholfen stolperte sie vorwärts und in ihrem Kopf hatte sich der dringende Wunsch nach Ruhe mit dem Impuls der Flucht verbündet, so dass jede Faser, jeder noch so kleine Muskel in ihrem Körper danach schrie, zu rennen und sich niemals umzudrehen.

Und sie rannte.

Vor ihr verschwamm ein Schleier von Blond, eine stechende Farbe, die die Welt aus Grau zeriss und sie noch schneller laufen ließ.  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen fiel eine Tür ins Schloss und sie rannte, rannte über Flure und Treppen, vorbei an Gemälden und Wandbehängen- ein Wirbel von Grautönen in einer Welt aus Grau.

Sie fühlte seine Schritte mehr als dass sie sie hörte. Ein bedrohliches Vibrieren, das unter ihren zierlichen Füßen erzitterte.  
Sie rannte schneller, jegliche Gedanken einer existierenden Rationalität vollkommen verdrängt, untergegangen in einem Ozean aus ungeklärten Fragen, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Käuchend geriet sie ins Schlittern und unbeholfen tastete sie mit den Fingern nach ihrem Hals, unter dem ihr panischer Herzschlag davon galoppierte.  
Sie hustete und rannte, die Panik plötzlich allgegenwärtig und aus dem Schlittern wurde ein Stolpern, dass sie straucheln ließ.  
Unter sich spürte sie die Treppen, die steil nach oben gen Astronomieturm liefen und begleitet mit einem harten Donnern, kollidierte ihr zitternder Körper mit der unnachgiebigen Tür, die hinaus auf die Aussichtsplattform führte. Mit einem Quietschen wurde die Tür aus den Angeln gedrückt und der plötzliche Verlust an Balance, ließ sie vollends an Halt verlieren.

Mit zusammengepressten Augen spürte sie den eisigen Regen, wie er ihr ins Gesicht peitschte und sie wartete, wartete auf den Aufprall, der jedoch niemals kam.  
Stattdessen packten sie kühle Hände am Handgelenk und so jäh, wie die Berührung gekommen war, so jäh kam auch die Realität zurück und riss sie mit sich fort.

~~~~~~~~*****************Rückblick*****************~~~~~~~

Freitagabend.  
Der Inbegriff ihrer Alpträume.  
Es war ganz genau fünfzehn Minuten nach zwanzig Uhr oder vielmehr, ihr Patrouillepartner war nun schon fünfzehn Minuten und zweiundvierzig, nein dreiundvierzig Sekunden zu spät.

Typisch.

Ungeduldig ließ sie ihren rechten Fuß auf den kühlen Steinboden unter sich tappen, ein dumpfes Geräusch, das unnatürlich laut in der Stille des Ganges wiederhallte.

Ein unwillkürliches Schnauben entwich ihrem Mund und während der Zeiger der Uhr sich tickend vorwärts schob, musste sie sich zum wiederholten Male fragen, warum um alles in der Welt sie ihr Buch- Ignatio Inkognitos wunderbare Welt der Alraune- aufgeschlagen auf der Lehne ihres Lieblingssessels zurückgelassen hatte.  
Dass sie die Antwort kannte und dass ein gewisser rothaariger Freund vom Jungen, der überlebte die Hauptrolle in dem Drama übernahm, war dabei nicht im Geringsten von Belang.

„Oh welch lieblicher Anblick, Granger in Gedanken versunken. Hätte ich bloß eine Kamera, ich würde den Moment einfangen."  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als die altbekannte, schleppende Stimme ihre sorgsam sortierten Gedankengänge zerwühlte und sie zwang, sich mit der unliebsamen Realität in Gestalt eines Draco Malfoys auseinander zu setzen.

Mit einem schnippischen„ Mach dir nicht zu viel Mühe Malfoy, dir könnte ein Fingernagel dabei abbrechen", schob sie sich stumm an dem Slytherin vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, die sich vor ihr erstreckte und die sie nur all zu gerne in die Arme nahm, um selbst ihren Schatten zu verschlingen.

Ihr war, als würde sie ihn etwas Murmeln hören, doch machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, zu entschlüsseln, was Herr Hochwohlgeboren- und- über- allem- erhaben zu sagen hatte- es war weder etwas Neues, noch war es kreativ oder überraschend.  
In ihrer Sprache nannte man es unsinnige Zeitverschwendung, in seiner die verzerrte Realität einer reinblütigen Welt.  
Sie konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ein schief angehobener Mundwinkel, der sich hartnäckig in Position hielt, selbst als das Objekt des Spottes die Distanz zu ihr überbrückt und sich widerwillig an ihre Seite begeben hatte.

„Na, mit den Gedanken bei deinem rothaarigen Versager? Dem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, stellst du dir wohl schon eure dreckigen Halbblütergören vor, wobei, ich vergaß", und an dieser Stelle konnte er nicht anders, als eine dramatische Pause einzubauen, „ selbst Weaselby hat etwas besseres gefunden als dich!"

Sie konnte sein triumphierendes Lächeln in der Dunkelheit vor sich sehen, ein selbstüberlegenes Grinsen, das seine Gesichtszüge noch spitzer erscheinen ließ, die verzerten Gesichtszüge eines Irren. Nur mit Mühe schluckte sie die Wut und den aufkeimenden Schmerz herunter und bemühte sich, das gedehnte, nasale Echo seiner Stimme aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Oh ich merke, du bist nicht besonders gesprächig. Wie Schade. Dabei sind deine sinnwidrigen Schlammblutgedanken immer so erheiternd."  
Das Blut pochte in ihren Ohren, ein stetiger, harter Rhythmus, der ihre feinfliedrigen Finger zum Zittern brachte, während ihr Gefühl für Recht schreiend nach Rache sinnte und ihr Verstand dagegen an argumentierte.

Sie zwang sich, einmal tief durchzuatmen und schlug den Weg nach rechts ein, der tiefer ins Innere des Schlosses führte, weg von der großen Halle und hin zu den hohen Türmen, die sich majestätisch in den bewölkten Nachthimmel erstreckten.

Er folgte ihr, sie konnte seine gelangweilten Schritte direkt hinter ihr hören, ein langgedehntes Hallen, dass sie stark an seine Stimme erinnerte. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre Augen folgten einigen Staubkörnern, die in einem seichten Wirbel vor dem dumpfen Schein ihres Zauberstabes tanzten.

Dann hörte sie es.

Ein Kratzen, gefolgt von einem leisen Rascheln und das direkt hinter der Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen und spürte, wie ein unnachgiebiger Körper mit ihrem Rücken unsanft in Kontakt trat. Sie stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts und hörte hinter sich sein ärgerliches Zischen:  
„Du dummes…"  
„Psst!"  
Ihr harscher Laut durchbrach seinen unkreativen Ansatz einer ebenso unkreativen Beleidigung und während sie sich stumm der Tür näherte, klopfte er gelangweilt, aber mit Wut, die hinter der kühlen Fassade zu brodeln begann, nicht vorhandenen Dreck von seiner dunklen Uniformjacke.

„Meine Güte Ganger, das war nur…"  
„Psst!"

Sie wedelte mit einer Hand ungeduldig in seine Richtung, während die andere unsicher die Klinke der Tür gepackt hatte.

Innerlich zählte sie bis drei, holte noch einmal tief Luft, stieß die Tür auf, mit der sie glatt ins Zimmer stolperte und… nichts.

Mit holprigem Atem stand sie da und starrte auf eine alte Tafel, auf der einige Schüler kleine Bildchen gemalt hatten, unter anderem eine sehr treffende Zeichnung eines bestimmten, hackennasigen Lehrers, die mit dem schönen Titel „Schniffelus Stinker" beschriftet war.  
Und außerdem…

Sie hielt inne, einen Herzschlag, zwei Herzschläge und dann überlief sie die Wut mit einer Wucht, die sie buchstäblich von den Füßen zu reißen versuchte.  
Die Augen nunmehr von einem dunklen Kaffeebraun, starrte sie auf die Tafel, als wäre diese das Sinnbild allen Übels auf dieser Erde.

„RW+LB= " stand da in großen, geschwungenen Lettern, unmissverständlich die liebestrunkene Schrift eines Mädchens.

„So eine…".

Ihr Murmeln verlief sich ungehört in der Dunkelheit, die sich unnachgiebig in jeden Winkel des Zimmers gestohlen hatte, um sie von dort aus zu verhöhnen.  
„Ich bin begeistert Granger. Der allseits beliebte Gryffindor Mut hat uns vor den Schrecken einer vollgeschmierten Tafel ßartig. Und jetzt beweg dich. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich an einem Freitagabend besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit unnützem Dreck zu verschwenden".

Ein süffisantes Grinsen huschte über seine geschlossenen Lippen, als wolle er sich selbst für die grandiose Doppeldeutigkeit seines Satzes beglückwünschen und mit jener arroganten Selbstsicherheit , die untrennbar mit seinem Selbst verwoben zu sein schien, ging er langen Schrittes auf die Tür zu.

Er hatte seine blässlich schimmernde Hand bereit nach der Klinke ausgestreckt, als die schwere Holztür mit einem hellen Knallen direkt vor ihm in die alten Angeln krachte.

Stille, dann:

„Oh du glaubst, du bist so viel besser als alle anderen, als ich, ja Malfoy? Ein Haufen Geld, einen Todesser- Papi im Knast und eine brave Mutter, die nur auf der Welt ist, um die Rolle einer perfekten Ehefrau aus gehobenem Kreise zu spielen. Ehrlich, ich beneide dich."

Sie hörte nur von Fern den schneidenden Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme, hörte die Wut und den noch viel tiefer gehenden Schmerz, der in jeder Silbe mitschwang und ihr Verstand schrie, brüllte, sie solle sich nicht auf ihn einlassen, doch das Schreien verhallte ungehört.

Selbstsicher reckte sie ihr Kinn nach vorne, die sonst so sanften Augen unnachgiebig hart und voller Genugtuung konnte sie beobachte, wie sich ein zartes Rosa auf die Wangen ihres Gegenübers stahl.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon du da redest, du wertloses Schlammblut. Bist du stolz, auf das, was du bist? Du bist nichts weiter als der Schmutz und meinen Sohlen, eine primitive Spezies, die unter unserer Herrschaft zerbrechen wird. Das bist du Granger, eine Sklavin, die es nicht mal Wert ist, meine Luft zu atmen."

Das Rosa auf seinen Wangen hatte um einen Farbton zugenommen und wie durch einen Schleier sah sie, wie seine Hand nur Millimeter über seinem Zauberstab schwebte. Dumpf bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren eigenen weggesteckt hatte, doch es kam ihr nicht im Entferntesten in den Sinn, sich darum auch nur den Hauch eines Gedankens zu machen.

„Ja Malfoy, ich habs kapiert. Stell dir vor, nachdem du dich auf so unkreative Weise seit Jahren desselben Schimpfwortes bedienst, habe ich durchaus verstanden, was du von mir hältst, aber weißt du was, es schert mich nicht. Soll ich lieber ein Reinblut sein, ja? Ein Arschkriecher", und das Wort kam hart über ihre bebende Lippen, ihre Finger waren nun zu Fäusten geballt, „der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als alles nachzuäffen, was ihm ein dahergelaufener Irrer predigt? Ist es das? Bedingungslose Treue?

Ist es nicht witzig, Malfoy, dass ihr für euren ach so tollen Lord auch nicht mehr Wert seid, als der Dreck unter seinen Sohlen? Wie sinnlos muss das Leben sein, wenn man für den Rest seines Lebens in Angst leben muss, und das, wo euer Lord euch doch die Freiheit schenken will."

Sie lachte verächtlich auf und unter dem Vibrieren ihrer Brust fügte sie in einem zischenden Flüstern hinzu:

„Wer ist hier der Sklave, Malfoy?"

Innerhalb von Sekunden veränderte sich die Stimmung.

Der kleine Raum, einst nur von Dunkelheit erfüllt, schien nun zu brodeln.  
Eisige Bestimmtheit mischte sich mit heißer Wut und der Hass, der daraus resultierte, war so allgegenwärtig, als wäre er eine Person, die das Geschehen stumm aus einer Ecke heraus beobachtete, bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen.  
Malfoy seinerseits hatte nun seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte und funkelte mit zornigen Augen hinüber zu dem Mädchen, dass nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Draußen begann es zu regnen und das stetige Prasseln gegen das hohe Fenster hallte unwirklich in die geladene Stille hinein.

„Pass auf, was du sagst Granger, sonst…".

„Sonst was, Malfoy?", verächtlich tropfte sein Name über ihre Lippen, ihre Mundwinkel zu einem untypischen, höhnischen Grinsen verzogen, „holst du sonst deinen Papi, den bösen Todesser? Obwohl, huch, ich vergaß- er konnte es ja nicht einmal mit ein paar Fünftklässlern aufnehmen und sitzt jetzt in Askaban. Ich war dabei, weißt du? Wirklich eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Und ihr wollt die Elite sein? Das ich nicht lache!"

In Sekundenbruchteilen war er einen Schritt nach vorne gehechtet, die ausgestreckte Zauberstabhand auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet, zitternde Finger, die ein vibrierendes Stück Holz umklammerten.

„Jetzt bist du mutig Granger. Aber wenn er dir gegenüber steht…", abrupt hielt er inne, als schmerze ihn der bloße Gedanke an seine eigenen Worte und nur mit Mühe zwang er die eisige Kälte zurück in seine Stimme, „ dann wird dein Mut nichts mehr Wert sein. Wir werden euch alle auslöschen, so wie es die Rangordnung will. Ihr seid nichts weiter als Abnormitäten, ein Unfall. Tiere, die sprechen können. So viele Jahre wurdet ihr gedulded, doch das hat bald ein Ende!"

Sie konnte nichts weiter als ihn anzustarren, während der Regen draußen immer härter gegen Türen und Schreiben klatschte, ein dumpfes Stakkato, dass im Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages dahinprasselte.

„Das glaubst du Malfoy? Dass ich anders bin als du?"

Die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme war nur ein schwaches Zittern, eine Fassade, die brökelte und als sie bebend ihren Arm in seine Richtung streckte, war ihre Wut so nah, so nah an der Oberfläche, dass sie Mühe hatte, einen verständlichen Satz zu formulieren.

„Was glaubst du, fließt in meinen Adern? Schmutz? Dreck?", sie hörte kaum, wie ihre Stimme anschwoll, merkte nicht, dass sie einen Schritt nach vorne trat und hart seinen Arm packte, ihn an ihren eigenen hielt.

„Das einzige, was uns unterscheidet, sind verdammte Blutkörperchen, Malfoy. In unseren Adern", und sie presste ihre Finger unbarmherzig tief in das weiche Fleisch seines Armes, ehe sie diesen beinahe angeekelt von sich wegstieß, „fließt Blut, dunkelrotes Blut, und keines davon ist reiner, als das andere!"

Ihre Stimme war wieder leiser geworden, während ihre Brust sich unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Einige wirre Strähnen hatte sich aus ihrem Zopfband gelöst und hingen ihr nun in wilden Ringeln in das erhitzte Gesicht.

„Wag es nie wieder, mich anzufassen, hast du gehört?"

Seine Stimme schien aus dem Nichts auf sie einzustürzen und sie fühlte die Wut, die wie heiße Wellen von ihm ausging, sie innerlich verbrannten.

Er strauchelte, unsicher, ob er sie packen, sie ihres Platzes verweisen sollte, doch im letzten Moment hielt er inne und konnte doch nichts weiter, als auf die schwach rosanen Flecken zu starren, die ihre Finger auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten. Einen winzigen Augenblick schwieg er, ebenso um Worte ringend wie um seine Fassung, dann fügte er mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme hinzu:

„Du kannst so viel reden, wie du willst Granger. Glaub deinen eigenen Lügen. Irgendwann wirst du bregeifen, dass du nur ein Primitivling bist, ein Fehler der Natur."

Es war kein Schrei, der über ihre Lippen trat und doch war es ein Laut, der kaum zuzuordnen war.

Draußen zuckte ein heller Blitz durch die pechschwarzen Wolken, die unheilvoll über den Ländereien hingen und erhellte für einen kurzen Moment das wutverzerrte Gesicht der jungen Frau, die nun doch ihren Zauberstab gepackt hatte.

Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er so dachte, hatte sie es immer gewusst, aber es zu hören, war viel mehr als Wut- es war Schmerz, mit dem sie nicht umgehen konnte, Schmerz, mit dem sie nichts anderes machen konnte, als ihn in Wut zu kanalisieren.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihrer Stimme noch Herr war, konnte nichts hören, als das pulsierende Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes, gemischt mit dem rhythmischen Prasseln des Regens, der all die Trauer vom Himmel hinabstürzen ließ, derer sie nicht fähig war, sie auszudrücken.

„Ein Fehler der Natur? Ich bin ein Fehler der Natur? Schau dir doch deinen Lord", und die Verachtung, die wie glühende Lava über ihre Lippen glitt, schien sie selbst verbrennen zu wollen, so viel Hass steckte in diesen wenig Buchstaben, „an, auferstanden aus einem Haufen Knochen, kein Mensch und kein Tier. Er ist nur ein Ding! Und selbst jetzt, wo er nicht hier ist, bist du ihm regelrecht ausgeliefert."

Sie stockte, starrte, beobachtete, wie das dunkle Rosa aus seinen Wangen wich, wie sein Körper sich anzuspannen schien, ein Tier, gefangen in einem Käfig und sie konnte nicht andes, musste weiterreden, musste aussprechen, was sich ihr so dreist auf die Zunge legte.

„Harry hatte Recht…"

Ihre Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern, das es kaum vermochte, über den tosenden Sturm vor dem Fenster hinwegzuschweben und doch wusste sie, dass er es gehört hatte.

„Er, dieses Monster, hat dir eine Aufgabe erteilt. Dir…", aprubt brach sie ab, die  
Worte schienen verstummt und nur in ihrem Kopf schrie es, schrie ihr Verstand, sie solle laufen, einfach laufen und diesen Abend vergessen, doch dieser andere Teil in ihr, dieses unbekannte, ungewollte Chaos konnte nicht schweigen, konnte nicht vergessen, was es gehört hatte- was es begriffen hatte.

„Du bist noch ein Kind..." Und auch diese Tatsache traf sie ungewollt hart und sie spürte, wie der Hass in sich zusammen fiel, wie ein Kartenhaus, dass es niemals schaffen würde, den Himmel zu berühren.

„Du bist nur ein Kind, Malfoy und sieh dir an, was er aus dir gemacht hast. Du bist ein Nichts, zerbrochen, zerissen. Weinend in einer Mädchentoilette, weil du…", und ganz plötzlich fügten sich alle Teile zu einem Ganzen, konnte sie sehen, was sie lieber nicht gesehen hätte, vor dem sie mit aller macht die Augen verschließen wollte, „… du es nicht schaffst. Du schaffst nicht, was er von dir verlangt."

Sie starrte ihn an, starrte auf seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, gefrorene Seen aus Grau, starrte auf seine zitternden Hände, ein Beben, das seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren ließ und sie konnte nichts als schweigen, denn da waren keine Worte mehr, die auszudrücken vermochten, was sie fühlte.

Die Stille dehnte sich schier ins Unendliche, nur unterbrochen von einigen Donnerschlägen, die wie Pauken das Ende der Geschichte herbeizufiebern schienen und wie als wolle das Wetter das eisige Schweigen nicht akzeptieren, holte es die beiden Schüler mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zurück in eine Realität, die nichts weiter zu bieten hatte, als eine Wahrheit, die niemand hören  
wollte.

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, eher der junge Slytherin sich vollends gefangen hatte, bis er es geschafft hatte, all die gemischten Gefühle, die unerwartet auf ihn eingestürmt waren, zu einem einzigen, unglaublich mächtigen Gefühl zu vereinen: Hass.

Sein ganzer Körper schien nun zu zittern, die Knöchel seiner Hände ein weißer Kontrast zu seiner ohnehin blassen Haut und die Worte kamen, unaufgefordert und mit einem Druck, der seine Lippen förmlich auseinander zu reißen schien.

„Mitleid, Granger? Als ob ich das nötig hätte. Als ob du je bregreifen würdest, was es für eine Ehre ist!", seine Stimme war angeschwollen, ein heiseres Brüllen, das in jeden Winkel des Raumes drang und von dort zurückgeworfen wurde, um in ihren Ohren zu einem Kreischen heranzuwachsen.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, sich die Ohren zu zu halten und starrte ihn an, den Jungen, der vor ihr völlig die Berherrschung zu verlieren schien, seine Augen ein weit geöffnetes Tor zu einer brutalen Seele.

„Sieh hin, Schlammblut, sieh was ich bin!", und er riss den Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch, eine fahrige Bewegung, die ein helles Kratzen verursachte.

Und mit einem Schlag verstummte die Welt, verstummte das Gewitter, verstummte jedes Knacken und Knarzen und alles blieb stehen, erstarrt.

Vor ihr pochte das Schwarze Mal, heiß und voller Wut brüllend pulsierte es auf der blassen Haut, des Teufels Zeichen auf einer verdammten Seele.

Sie spürte, wie sie rückwärts taumelte, doch er konnte nicht schweigen, konnte nicht aufhören, so hart hatte ihn der Hass gepackt, die Angst, die unter der Oberfläche schimmerte.

„Da kannst du nichts mehr sagen, nicht wahr Granger? WO ist dein verdammter Gryffindor Mut! Komm schon oder hast du etwa Angst?", ein kaltes Lachen perlte über seine zitternden Lippen, der ausgestreckte Arm verkrampft, begann zu beben.

„Hast du Angst, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte? Oder denkst du noch immer, ich bin nur ein kleiner böser Junge, der nichts tut als reden. Hunde, die bellen beißen nicht, oder wie sagt ihr einfältigen Muggel doch so schön? Ich muss dich enttäuschen Granger. Er hat Großes mit mir vor und wenn wir fertig sind, dann wirst du demütig vor mir kriechen!", und seine Stimme erstarb, so plötzlich, dass der tosende Sturm unnatürlich Laut die Stille durchschnitt.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, wusste nicht, was sie zu denken wagte, und doch schaffte es ein wirrer Gedankenfetzen, sich mit aller Macht aus einem Knäuel von Satzfregmenten herauszukämpfen:

Es gibt Situationen im Leben, die alles verändern.

~~~~~~~~*****************Rückblick Ende****************~~~~~~~~

Die Wucht der Erinnerung zwang sie, ihre Augen aufzureißen.

Braun und Grau, Schrecken und Verzweiflung, ein Augenblick für die Ewigkeit.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe sie begriff, in welcher Lage sie sich befand und nur eine Sekunde länger, ehe sie ihn hart und mit Bestimmtheit von sich gestoßen hatte, ein Akt, geboren aus Angst und Wut.

„Geh weg, fass mich nicht an!"

Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt schrill in ihren Ohren, ein Umstand, der sie eigentlich hätte verwundern sollen, doch die Verwirrung, unter der der Schrecken heftig pochte, machte es ihr unmöglich, einen rationalen Gedanken zu fassen.

„Granger..."  
„Nein!", ein Schrei, laut und unnachgiebig, der im tosenden Donner des Sturmes verschwand, verschluckt vom Prasseln des Regens, der ihr tausende Tränen auf die Wangen malte.

„Granger, ich...", doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Ende reden. Unbeholfen stolperte sie einige Schritte rückwärts, ehe sie mit dem Rücken auf die feste, eiskalte Mauer der Balustrade traf, ihr Zauberstab zitternd auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ein Wort und du bist tot!"

Sie wusste nicht, woher der Satz gekommen war und sie wusste nicht, wieviel Wahrheit in ihm steckte, noch, was es für sie bedeutete, dass sie fähig schien, diese Grenze zu überschreiten, doch sie war bereit, das Kinn in die Höhe gereckt, die dunklen Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„Das...", er schien ins Stottern zu geraten, die Augen voll Unglauben geweitet, „das würdest du nicht... du würdest nicht..."

Einen Moment geisterte die Frage in ihren Gedanken, ein unerträgliches Gefühl, das ihr den Atem zu nehmen schien.  
Würde sie? Sie wusste es nicht, wusste nicht mehr, wo ihre Grenzen lagen, wusste gar nichts mehr. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie ihn für einen ganz normalen Jugendlichen gehalten, ein Jugendlicher mit verqueren Gedanken, das ganz sicher, aber ein Todesser, ein Mörder? Nein.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper heftig vibrierte, ein Zittern, das sie unbarmherzig schüttelte.

„Ich..."

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten, nach ihrer Tapferkeit, nach dem Hass, der so unermüdlich in ihr gewütet hatte, doch sie fand nichts weiter als Verzweiflung und einen tiefen Schmerz, der ihr Herz zu erdrücken schien.  
Nur einen Moment noch schaffte sie es, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, den Arm mutig empor zu recken, bereit zum Kampf, dann fiel alles in sich zusammen, nur noch ein Haufen Scherben, wo einst ihr Selbst gewesen war.

„Hermione..."

Ihr Name aus seinem Mund klang so fremd, so falsch und doch machte es sie nicht wütend, sondern nur unendlich traurig. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen zu prickeln begannen und mit aller Macht presste sie diese zusammen, ein Kampf, den sie augenblicklich verlor.

Salzige Tränen mischten sich mit den kühlen Regentropfen, die ihre Trauer schluckten und vor ihm verbargen.

Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, was dieses Gefühl ausgelöst hatte, doch es war so kraftvoll, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte.  
Erstarrt stand sie vor ihm, unfähig, sich zu rühren, während die Tränen unermüdlich ihre blassen Wangen hinabliefen.  
Die Sekunden tickten vorbei, gefangen in der Ewigkeit, die die Welt zwang, sich immer weiter zu drehen.

Und es regnete.

Sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, als sie seine Hände spürte, kalte, unsichere Finger, die sich um die ihren schlossen, doch diesmal konnte sie nicht davon rennen, wollte sie es nicht.

„Hermione, hilf mir", sein Flüstern war ein eisiger Hauch nahe ihres Ohres, ein Luftzug, der sachte über die nassen Härchen ihres Nackens strich und ihr ein Zittern den Rücken hinunter jagte.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Finger sich in die seinen krallten und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, ein leises Keuchen, das in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund verpuffte.

„Ich … ich will das nicht. Ich kann es nicht."

Seine Stimme war dünn, gebrochen und sie konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu öffnen.  
Das Sturmgrau war nun mehr ein tiefer Ozean aus Angst und Verzweiflung, der Schmerz in ihnen greifbar und sie beugte sich näher zu ihm, ganz nah, und sie schien wie durch einen Spiegel hindurch in seine Seele zu fallen.

Wie von fern fühlte sie seine Finger auf ihrer Wange, kalt auf kalt, und sie konnte nur starren.

„Du weinst... wieso weinst du?"

Sie hörte seine Stimme brechen und vielleicht waren es Tränen, vielleicht aber auch nur der Regen, der in filigranen Bahnen seine blasse Haut hinabliefen.

„Du musst es nicht tun, du musst nicht!"

So sehr sie auch wollte, die Kraft kam nicht zu ihr zurück und sie wusste, es waren nur hohle Worte, die nichts ändern würden.  
Trotz allem sah sie, wie ein schmales Lächeln seine gequälten Gesichtszüge durchschnitt, ein winziger Sonnenstrahl in einem tobenden Orkan.

„Ich beneide dich. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr."

Die Luft um sie herum wog schwer und doch schien er sich um so vieles leichter zu fühlen, nun, da er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, denn seine Hände packten bestimmt ihre Wange, seine Augen ein warmes und doch zerissenes Glühen.

„Ich will dich hassen Hermione. Ich will glauben, dass du anders bist, dass du es verdienst, gehasst zu werden, aber ich kann es nicht. All die Worte, und doch kann ich es nicht."

Er zitterte, seine Finger ein sanftes Beben an ihrer Wange.

„Du kannst ein normales Leben leben. Niemand, der dir droht. Keine Angst. Kein Schrecken. Liebe", das letzte Wort hatte er nur geflüstert, ein raues Whispern  
gegen ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen.

In ihrer rationalen Welt hätte sie ihm nicht geglaubt. In ihrer Welt aus schwarz und weiß, hätte sie ihn zurückgestoßen, zurück über die Linie und auf die Seite, auf die er gehörte.  
In ihrer rationalen Welt, wäre sie gerannt und hätte sich niemals mehr umgedreht, doch in dieser Welt aus Grau verharrte sie, starrte sie, horchte sie- und verstand.

Ganz langsam, als hätte sie Angst, die Zerbrechlichkeit des Momentes zu zerstören, beugte sie sich näher zu ihm, ihre bebenden Lippen nur Millimeter von den seinen entfernt.

Sein Blick fand den ihren, warmes Schokoladenbraun, dass die eisigen Seen einer grauen Welt zum Schmelzen brachten.  
Sachte und doch bestimmt, umschloss seine andere Hand die ihre noch fester, seine Finger, die auf ihrer Wange geruht hatten, begannen sich in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus auf und ab zu bewegen.

Nur unbewusst registrierte sie, wie ihr Herz hinweg zu rasen schien, ein holpriges Pochen, dass ihr ein zartes Rosa auf die Wangen trieb.

„Liebe", nur ein seichter Hauch, ehe seine Lippen sich tastend auf die ihren legten.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, während der Regen weiterhin unnachgiebig auf sie hinabstürzte, dann sprang die Welt mit einem Ruck aus der Rückwärtsschleife und bewegte sich rasend schnell vorwärts.

Die sanften Lippen wurden fordernd, drängend suchten sie nach Nähe, nach Wärme und Geborgenheit und mit einer Verzweiflung, die greifbar schien, drückte der junge Slyterhin den Körper vor sich an seinen eigenen, nicht bereit, loszulassen.  
Aus Sekunden schienen Minuten zu werden und unter ihre Tränen mischten sich die seinen.  
Nur einen Moment noch, dann zerplatzte die Seifenblase und die suchenden Lippen lösten sich voneinander.

Schwer atmend standen sie da, gefangen in einer Umarmung und doch nicht bereit, den Augenblick vollends verstreichen zu lassen.

Er fing sich zuerst, ein seltenes Lächeln auf den leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Mit sanfter Bestimmtheit beugte er sich ein letztes Mal zu ihr herab, seine Hände fest um den zierlichen Körper geschlungen.

„Danke Hermione", und seine Lippen streiften über die ihren, verharrten und dann war er verschwunden.

Seine Lippen, seine Nähe, seine Wärme- er war weg.

Bebend stand sie im Regen, ihre Kleider durchnässt, ihre Wangen von Tränen durchtränkt und mit ungeahnter Wucht begriff sie:  
Egal, wohin ihr Weg sie auch führen würde, egal, wie weit sie laufen würde, sie hatte sich untrennbar an ihn gebunden. Sie hatte in seine Seele gesehen- und dieser Anblick würde sie auf ewig verfolgen.

Taub von der Kälte und gelähmt von der Emotionalität des Momentes, überschritt sie ihre Grenze, bereit für die Welt in Grau, die sie jenseits der Treppe erwartete und als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, ließ sie ihr Herz dort zurück, wo er sie geküsst hatte.

„Liebe", mehr als nur ein Wort, und doch das einzige, was von ihr zurückblieb, als sie stumm die Stufen zurück in eine veränderte Realität nahm.

So, ihr habts geschafft- jetzt noch ein kleines Kommentarchen und ich bin wunschlos glücklich^^ 


End file.
